Adventures In Avenger-Sitting
by ChelsieLynn
Summary: Nick Fury: Director of SHIELD, leader of the Avengers, babysitter? Loki's magic goes awry and the god of mischief accidentally turns himself and the Avengers into little kids. While Agent Hill and Pepper Potts are off trying to fix the mess, Fury is stuck watching over the kids, keeping them out of trouble. But, is the super spy prepared for this? [NEW AND UPDATED]
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey y'all… so… I was having a slump with the original Adventures in Avenger-Sitting fic and honestly I didn't like the direction it was going... aaand I've been having more ideas for chapters with the Avengers and crew as kids rather than teenagers... soooo... I'm re-writing this fic and posting chapters as I re-do them. The original "Adventures in Avenger-Sitting" is still up but anything new will be posted to this story.**

 **So here's how it's going to work... all MCU (movies only, not TV or Netflix shows) characters are going to be included in this story regardless of if they're alive or dead canonically. This is essentially an AU without being an AU (I don't know how else to describe it). Characters are going to appear roughly in the same order of when they appear in the MCU (so the core 6 Avengers and Loki first, then War Machine, Falcon, Winter Soldier, allll the way up to Spidey [I'm debating putting the Guardians of the Galaxy in... will ask your opinion later on]) and timeline wise it occurs right before Infinity War.**

 **The beginning of this story is going to essentially be the same as it was, so the first 10 or so chapters will remain relatively unchanged except for minor grammatical fixes and such.**

 **I will still include my OC (Waverly Barton) since at the initial writing of this fic many readers requested it. So, if you don't like OCs then maybe not read my story. I won't tolerate rude reviews about her. If you are unfamiliar with her, you can read her back story in my "Loki's Match" trilogy.**

 **This story is meant to be mostly funny with no hard plot line. Many chapters that I will be rewriting from the initial story were based off of suggestions in original reviews and I'll try to credit them appropriately. Also, original author notes with new annotations will be before (and sometimes after) each chapter.**

 **And now the disclaimer: I own NONE of the original works copyrighted by their respective owners. The only thing I own is Waverly.**

 **So... I think that's it. Here we go! :)**

 **I hope you enjoy -CL**

 **[Original AN:** **So, I was bored and couldn't sleep... this idea came to mind. I thought it'd be funny and something to do every once in a while as a stress reliever. This is just going to be a fun story and has no real plot so I'll update randomly and take suggestions. Hope you like!]**

* * *

Chapter One: In which Fury is Furious

Fury was furious; no pun intended. He was currently leaning against the door to his bedroom in Avengers Tower. Pacing before him was Agent Hill and a very distressed Pepper Pots. The SHIELD director didn't know how it happened or why, but it needed to be undone. He was not qualified for this kind of work.

"I'm still not sure I understand sir," Hill said. The look on her face suggested she thought Fury had lost his mind.

"I think I was pretty clear," Fury said. "Now I ordered you to the lab. Get our techs working on a way to reverse this."

"I'm sorry sir, but unless I see it with my own eyes, I just don't believe it." Hill placed her hands on her hips and glanced at Pepper who was now wringing her hands nervously. "Aliens I can believe. Other realms, that was a stretch but okay. But this? There's no way."

Fury ran a gloved hand over his face and stepped away from the door. "All right, Hill. See for yourself." Fury pushed open the door.

Hill's eyes landed on a scene of complete chaos. It was like Fury had contained a war zone in his bedroom. Tables were turned over, the bed clothes sprawled across the floor; but that wasn't the oddest thing. Running around the room, were several small children who looked all too familiar.

"Oh my god," Pepper gasped, peeking into the room over Hill's shoulder.

Running rampant around the room were the Avengers, plus their archenemy Loki. Only, they weren't really the Avengers. Well they were; they were miniature replicas of the super heroes and their arch nemesis. In one corner of the room, a tiny Bruce Banner was coloring on the walls. On Fury's bed, a child-sized Thor was hitting a young Loki on the head with a hammer. Loki was of course fuming, whacking his elder brother with one of Fury's pillows. A crash from the other side of the room caught everyone's attention. Landing in a heap on the floor was a baby Barton; an arrow stuck in the ceiling with a rope swinging from it. He had obviously tried to construct a swing for himself and failed miraculously. Laughing from Fury's desk was Tony. He had taken apart Fury's alarm clock and had transformed it into a spring-loaded gun. Steve Rogers, smaller than ever was running away from the tiny genius, his shield balanced on his back, protecting him from Tony's fire. Last but not least, sitting in Fury's arm chair was little Natasha. A gun was in her lap and she was cleaning it expertly.

"What?" Hill gasped. "How? I don't even…" She stammered into stunned silence.

"I told you," Fury sighed with exasperation.

Pepper shrieked with despair and pushed passed Hill into the room. She snatched the gun from Natasha and pried Tony's makeshift weapon from his tiny little hands. "You left them in here unsupervised? With… weapons?"

Fury shifted uncomfortably. "I am not qualified for this line of work."

"Work? They're children!"

Hill shook her head. "Okay, explain what happened again."

"Loki was up to his usual tricks. I dispatched the team. Something happened, I don't know what. Loki did some kind of magic and now they're all a bunch of kids."

"What are we going to do?" Hill asked. She stepped out of the way as Steve ran by, chased by Thor who had grown bored of picking on Loki.

"I need you to go to the lab. Get the techs working. Find a way to fix this mess." Fury answered. The director dismissed Hill then called across the room to Pepper. "Miss Potts."

Pepper looked up from where she was tending to a paper cut on Bruce's finger. "Yes?"

"I need you to do some press control. A lot of people saw what Loki did. If word of this gets out… I don't even want to think about it."

Pepper nodded. "But who will watch the kids?"

Fury shrugged. "I was planning to leave them in here until we found a way to fix this."

Pepper laughed. "They're kids, Nick, you can't just leave them here unattended. And… for god's sake, they're not just children, they're superhero children. They need to be looked after."

"What are you suggesting I do, Miss Potts?"

"Well, since SHIELD's biggest threat is also a five-year-old right now," she glanced at Loki who was sucking his thumb, "I'd say it's safe for you to step down as director and look after the kids until this is fixed."

"What?" Fury gasped, the color draining from his face. "Me? This is vastly outside my line of work."

"Someone needs to watch them Nick, might as well be you." With that, Pepper left the room, already tapping away on her smartphone, tending to the damage control. She shut the door behind her, leaving Fury in a room full of children he couldn't hope to control.

* * *

"Clint, Clint." Fury hefted Loki over his shoulder. He had just pried the baby god of mischief off of baby Bruce who was crying uncontrollably. Now, he made a beeline for the other side of the bedroom where Clint was holding Tony in a head lock. "Barton, get off of Stark."

"But Furry, he made fun of my shirt," Clint pouted, tightening his grip on Tony.

"For the last time, my name is _Fury_ , not _Furry_." The director bent down and scooped up Clint with his free hand. Meanwhile, miniature Loki pounded his tiny fists on Fury's back. The god of mischief may have been only been a few feet tall, but he still had a god-like strength. "Loki for the love of… what is the matter?"

"Put me down you big meanie. How dare you touch me? I am a god!" The threat was not very threatening in the high-pitched babble of a five-year-old.

"Loki, Loki," Thor had waddled up, the handle of his hammer dripping in slobber. "Be nice to the kind Mister Furry. He has so graci- grah- gray-" Thor's childish mouth couldn't properly form the word 'graciously' and he stumbled over the syllables before changing his mind and continuing, "nicely allowed us to stay in this play room." As soon as he had finished speaking, he stuck the handle of his hammer back in his mouth, sucking on it like a baby might suck on a pacifier.

Fury repressed an angry growl. "FURY, not Furry. And this is not a play room!"

"Mister Furry, sir, can I go play with the pretty girl?" Clint asked. He squirmed in Fury's grip, trying to force his way down to the floor.

Fury sighed and dropped Clint down on the carpet. "Yes, fine. But keep your hands to yourself." He watched as Clint tottered off to the bed, where Natasha and Steve were pouring over a coloring book. Turning away from the miniature spies and the baby soldier, Fury plopped Loki onto a chair in the corner. "You are in time out. Hitting Bruce is not acceptable."

Loki's pudgy little face twisted into a pout. "He pulled my cape."

"Yes, but Bruce… Bruce has a temper. You are not to hit him. Understand?"

"You are beneath me foul creature!" Even at a young age Loki's vocabulary was astounding. Loki leapt up on the chair, a tiny horned helmet appearing magically on his head. He jumped at Fury who easily caught the god and placed him back in the chair.

"Loki, don't be a bad boy. I'll tell Father." Thor sat on the floor beside the chair, twiddling his hammer between chubby fingers.

"Father isn't here you dummy," Loki spat. Okay, maybe not that astounding of a vocabulary.

Fury shook his head, leaving the bickering brothers alone for the moment. When he turned to survey the rest of the chaos, his eye widened. "Natasha!" Fury briskly walked over to the bed. Clint was lying face down, crying. Natasha was on his back, sticking her saliva moistened fingers in his ears. Steve sat at the edge of the bed, giggling behind the coloring book.

"Mister Pirate," Steve said, scrambling to a standing position. He bounced back and forth with excitement while Natasha continued giving Clint wet willies. "Don't yell at 'Tasha. Clint pulled her hair."

Fury ran a hand over his shaved dome. "Clint, I said no touching."

"But she's pretty!" Clint whined. Then he yelled out in pain while Natasha bent his arm backwards.

Fury swept in and separated the two former assassins before either of them got hurt. "All right," he called to the room in general, "New rule. You are not to touch anyone but yourself. Understood?"

Little Tony stomped up to Fury. "You're not the boss of me."

Fury cocked an eyebrow. Even as a child, Stark was a pain in the ass. "Do you want to join Loki in time out?"

From across the room, Loki called out. "I will escape from this vile prison!" His voice was muffled as he was wrestling Thor on the chair. The young god of thunder was trying desperately to hold Loki in place… by sitting on him.

"No, brother, you must serve your puss-eh-ment." Thor's toddler-vocabulary was not quite as impressive as Loki's.

Tony made a face. "And sit with the freaks? No thanks." He stomped back off to Fury's desk where he had been trying to hack into Fury's laptop before Barton had tackled him after Tony teased him for his purple shirt.

Before Fury could stop Tony from messing up his laptop, there was a knock at the director's door. Fury eagerly rushed to the door, opening it just a crack and sticking his head out. "Thank god, Pepper."

Pepper held up a hand from where she stood in the hallway. "Oh no. I've still got reporters to deal with. I just thought the kids might be hungry." With her other hand, she offered Fury a tray of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, chocolate chip cookies, and glasses of chocolate milk.

Fury huffed with irritation but took the tray. He shut the door and turned back to what used to be his bedroom. At the sight of food, he was nearly trampled by the tiny heroes and their archenemy.

"I require food!" Little Thor bellowed. He snatched a sandwich from the tray and began smashing it with his hammer before scarfing it down. Meanwhile, Tony and Loki were fighting over cookies. Steve had already spilled chocolate milk on himself and was crying. Fury sighed as he felt a tug at his trench coat. Looking down, he saw Bruce.

"Mister Furry, can I have another cookie?"

Fury was about to oblige when a sticky piece of bread smacked him square on the eye patch. He heard a small "Uh oh," from across the room and just saw Clint as he vanished under the bed.

"Clint started a food fight!" Natasha tattled. The other half of the sandwich that decorated Fury's face was on top of her head.

Heaving an exhausted sigh, Fury began to take control over the situation. He peeled the jelly covered bread from his face, then handed Bruce a cookie. Next, he separated Tony and Loki, giving each of them their own cookie, sandwich, and glass of milk. Then, he slipped off Steve's soaking shirt and pacified the distressed soldier by giving him a new glass of milk. He then convinced Thor to eat his lunch without smashing it into the carpet first. He then tended to Natasha, cleaning her head of peanut butter before he finally pried Clint out from under the bed and made him apologize to Natasha. It took far longer than it should have, but finally, all of the Avengers and Loki were seated quietly, eating their lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

**[ORIGINAL** **AN: Thanks so much for the reviews and favorites! I'm glad you like this. I'm still open to suggestions. Hope you like!]**

* * *

Chapter Two: In which the Hulk wears X-men undies

After the insanity that was lunch, Fury had calmed the children down enough for a movie. It took him a while to search through his DVD library to find something child appropriate. He had finally found a Disney movie, Beauty and the Beast; he wasn't quite sure how it even ended up in his collection. Fury put the disk into his laptop. That in itself was an adventure. Whatever Tony had done to the thing, it had locked Fury out. It took a lot of yelling, bribing, and crying (mostly on Fury's part), before the SHIELD director finally convinced the young genius to fix the computer.

Once the movie was playing, Fury set the laptop on the floor and spread out a blanket for the kids to sit on. Their little minds were transfixed by the video. Fury snatched this opportunity for a nap. Sitting in the armchair that had been designated as the time out chair, Fury shut his eye for a much needed break.

Back at the makeshift theater, things were actually under control. Bruce and Steve were sprawled out on their stomachs, heads resting on their arms. Clint was subtly edging closer to Natasha who, surprisingly, was interested in the movie. Thor, hammer lodged in his mouth, was sitting wide eyed, gazing at the Disney princess. Next to him sat Loki who was practically bored to tears. He amused himself by tying together the shoelaces of Tony, who was as zonked out as Fury.

Halfway through the movie, the kids, being typical kids, lost interest. Clint was the first to express his displeasure.

"This is booooring," he whined. "She's not even pretty."

Little Natasha rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Clint."

"Yes! How dare you speak of the lady in such a manor!" Thor jumped up and waved his drool drenched hammer in Clint's face. "I challenge you to a duel! I shall defend the fair maiden's honor."

Now Loki was the one rolling his eyes. "Oh boy. Here we go."

Clint jumped up at the challenge. "Fine!"

With that, the two young Avengers jumped on each other. Clint pulled on Thor's long hair whilst the miniature god hit Clint in the stomach with his hammer.

"Guys!" Steve said, tearing his eyes away from the movie. "Stop it. Mister Furry said no touching."

The ruckus had woken Tony. "Steve, you're such a goodie two shoes."

Bruce jumped up to Steve's defense, dodging Clint's shoe which had come off in the scuffle. "Tony, you're a bad boy. We hafta listen to the pirate man."

Tony stood up to challenge Bruce and promptly fell flat on his face. Loki snickered. Natasha reached over and pulled Loki's hair. "That was mean, Loki."

Loki rubbed the back of his head and pushed Natasha to the floor. "It was funny."

Steve stomped over to Loki. His little hands were on his hips and his face displayed the most adorable expression of anger. "Loki! You don't hit girls."

Tony disentangled his shoelaces and sat up. "Then why is Barton hitting Thor?"

Thor broke away from Clint to throw his hammer at Tony in response to the insult. The five-year-old billionaire toppled backwards into Loki sending them both to the floor. Sitting back up, Tony giggled. "Sorry Loki. I know I'm not supposed to hit _girls_."

Loki stuck his finger in his mouth, wetted it with saliva, and then deposited it in Tony's ear. Tony shrieked. Loki fell back over, laughing so hard his cheeks were turning red. Steve bent down and pinched Loki on the cheek.

"Stop being a bully!"

Loki brushed Steve away. "Stop being a sissy."

Bruce, who had had enough of the situation was beginning to look green. And it wasn't because he was sick. It was an odd sight, watching little Bruce Banner transform into a little Hulk. His tiny shirt and pants ripped off his body, leaving him standing in X-men training pants.

He growled, but it didn't sound very threatening; like a lion cub trying to roar. "Hulk wants to watch movie! Be quiet!"

Thankfully, before matters could escalate further, Fury woke up. "What in the hell is going on?"

Steve blushed and covered his mouth with his hands. "Mister Furry! You said a bad word!"

Fury face-palmed and groaned. "I'm sorry, Steve. Now will someone please tell me what's going on and why Banner is in his underwear?"

An embarrassed looking Bruce, having just returned to his normal child form, scampered under Fury's bed before anyone else could see him naked.

"Hey!" Clint stamped his foot. "If he's not wearing clothes, I don't want to either." Clint pulled his shirt off and twirled it above his head before running around the room, screaming like a banshee.

Natasha scrunched up her nose and frowned. "Mister Fury, Clint and Thor were fighting over Princess Bell's honor. Loki was being a bully and Steve tried to stop him. Tony's just dumb."

"Tattletale," Loki and Tony said in unison.

Fury heaved a sigh. _Well, time to take control of the situation._ As Clint ran by, he snatched the little archer up and thrust the shirt back over his head. He plopped Clint on his bed, then located Bruce.

"Bruce, you need to come out from under the bed."

"No!" Pouted the tiny doctor. "Tasha will see my underpants."

Fury sighed. It sounded more like a growl. Bruce started crying. "Now you're mad at meeeee!"

"I am not mad, Bruce. Come out of there so I can find you some new clothes."

Bruce reluctantly crawled out and wrapped himself in a blanket. Fury picked him up and put him on the bed next to Clint.

He was glad Steve and Natasha had enough sense to calmly climb up on the bed as well and seat themselves quietly on Bruce's other side. So, Fury turned to take control over Loki, Tony, and Thor. Thor was still going on about how Bell's honor needed to be defended.

"Thor, she isn't real," Fury explained. "It's just a movie."

Thor's blue eyes widened and began to fill with tears. "She… she's just pretend?"

Fury nodded, oblivious to the waterworks that were quickly approaching.

Thor burst into tears. Loki attempted to hide his snicker, but couldn't. Tony was also laughing.

Fury swore under his breath before scooping up Thor. "Thor, please stop crying. She's… um… she's real she just…" A thought struck Fury. "She is in a different realm. Very far from here."

Thor sniffled and wiped his eyes. "Oh. Okay. What realm does she live in?" Okay. Can we visit her?"

Fury scrambled for an answer. "Uh… Disneylandia?"

"Can we go visit her?"

Fury gritted his teeth, fighting back the stress. "Maybe later." He deposited Thor on the bed, then turned to Loki and Tony. "You two, you need to behave."

Loki rolled his eyes and Tony scoffed.

"I mean it," Fury said. "Otherwise you'll be in time out." He snatched Tony up with one arm and Loki with the other. "I have to go find Bruce some new clothes. Everyone sit on here and don't move until I get back."


	3. Chapter 3

**[ORIGINAL** **AN: Omg guys! I'm sooo glad I'm not the only one who thinks this is funny, haha. Thanks so much. To those also reading Fire and Ice, that should be updated this weekend too (I finally have a break from school work). It has also been suggested that I add Waverly to this story... I thought about it but wasn't sure if I should. If more of you would like to see her in this story, let me know in a review and I'll work out a way to put her in the story. I hope you enjoy!]**

* * *

Chapter Three: In which Tony Stark becomes Iron Boy

Approximately, three and a half seconds after Fury shut the door, Tony proceeded to blatantly disobey the SHIELD director's orders and jump off of the bed.

"Tony," Steve said, frowning. "Furry said to stay here."

Tony turned around and stuck his tongue out at Steve. "He's not my daddy. He can't tell me what to do. 'Sides, I want my suit."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "You can't fit in it, you're too little."

Loki snickered. "Except for his head. He's still got a big head."

Thor punched Loki in the arm and the force sent the mini god of mischief flying to the floor. "You shall not make fun of my friends, Loki! Mother taught you to be nice."

Loki scrambled back up to his feet. "I do what I want."

Tony crossed his little arms. "Yeah. Me too. Let's go Loki."

"What?" Loki asked, his little face twisted in the most adorable expression of confusion.

"You can drive the legs. Tasha's right, I can't fit in the suit by myself."

Loki thought for a moment. He didn't take long to decide. Operating Iron Man… or rather Iron Boy's legs would be a great way to cause some mischief. Loki followed Tony to Fury's bedroom door.

Little Bruce poked his head out from his oversized blanket toga. "Guys, Furry said stay here."

"Come on Bruce. It's boring in here." Tony drawled. Even as a child, his voice was laced with arrogance. "You can be the left arm."

"Really?"

"Don't do it Bruce," Steve said. The miniature super soldier scrambled up to his feet and hobbled to the middle of Fury's bed. "Tony just wantsta cause trouble."

"Sissy." Tony fired back.

"Tony, if I come can I be the right arm?" Clint asked. His round face shown with the enthusiasm only a child could express.

At this, Thor joined the band wagon as well. "I shall control the legs with my brother!"

"'Kay, let's go then." Tony turned back to Fury's door and reached up with his pudgy little hand. He was just inches short of reaching the door knob.

Clint, Thor, and Bruce jumped off the bed, Bruce tripping over the blanket he clutched around his waist.

"I can't reach it," Tony pouted, glaring at the door.

"Lemme try!" Clint scampered to the door and tried in vain to reach the knob.

Loki laughed. "Shorty."

Clint pushed Loki down. "Who's short now?" Clint questioned as he stood on the fallen child god and tugged at the door handle.

The boys tumbled out into the hallway, Tony leading the way. Back in Fury's room, Steve and Natasha exchanged a glance.

"They're gonna be in trouble." Steve said.

Natasha nodded knowingly.

* * *

Back in the hallway, Tony led his fellow miscreants towards his lab. The little super heroes and their arch nemesis tiptoed through the winding corridors of Avengers Tower. In no time at all, they had successfully snuck down to Tony's basement lab. Getting in was another story. The tiny genius balanced on Thor's shoulders so he could reach the retina scanner, which gave him access to the room.

The scan was accepted, but before FRIDAY opened the door, the AI's curiosity got the better of her. "Sir, though I have accepted your retina scan, my systems tell me your vital signs are quite abnormal. Is something wrong? My readings indicate you are five years old."

Tony frowned and scowled at the ceiling. "I'm fine FRIDAY. Jeeze."

If the computer could sigh, it would have. Instead, FRIDAY opened the door to the lab with a 'woosh.' Tony scampered in and the others followed. Tony located the Mach 7 Iron Man suit, one of his first creations, sitting on a lighted pedestal at one end of the room.

"Uh, sir," FRIDAY said nervously. "I must say, what you are thinking can't possibly work. The suit was not designed for more than one operator."

"It's my suit," Tony insisted, stamping one of his little feet. "Open it, FRIDAY. I get the head."

After a few minutes of arguing, Tony finally convinced Loki and Thor to get on all fours so that the young billionaire could climb up to the head of Iron Man. Then, before Loki could object, Thor also used his younger brother as a step stool to clamber into one of the suits arms. The mini god of thunder then pulled Bruce up to man the other arm.

"Hey!" Clint objected, hands on his hips. "Tony said I could be a arm."

Iron Man's faceplate slid down over Tony's tiny head. "Quit crying, you baby. Just get in a leg."

Clint huffed and stomped over to the suit. He followed Loki and the two remaining kids took their places in Iron Man's legs.

Tony fiddled around inside the helmet for a few minutes, and then, without warning, the suit took off. Thor squealed with delight. Clint laughed like a maniac. Bruce looked like he was going to throw up his lunch.

"Are you sure you know howta work this thing?" Loki called from Iron Man's left boot.

In the head, Tony shrugged. "I dunno."

"Didn't you build it?" Bruce asked, clinging to the inside of the right arm for dear life.

"Big me made it. I don't 'member how to work it."

Loki sighed. "Great."

Tony attempted to pilot the suit. But, being a five-year-old, his sense of direction wasn't entirely reliable. The child-ridden suit crashed through the lab ceiling, right into the debriefing room on the above floor.

In said debriefing room, Fury was pleading with Pepper to go out and get Bruce some new clothes. Pepper was insistent that Fury run out to Kids R Us and buy the boy some clothes himself. She was just about to give him some money when Iron Man crashed into the room.

Pepper let out a scream and Fury swore. Then, sensing disaster, FRIDAY overrode the suit's propulsion systems and decreased the thrust. So, when the suit next collided with the wall, it wasn't with enough force to break through. Instead, Iron Man proceeded to break into various body parts upon impact.

The head stuck beautifully into the wall, Tony's squat legs dangling out of it. The arm containing Thor shot off in one direction, the repulsor beam in the palm taking out chunks of wall. Meanwhile, Clint's leg bounced around the room like a rocket powered pogo stick. Loki's leg managed to sneak out of the room amidst all the confusion. Finally, Bruce, his head lodged in Iron Man's fist, careened around the room in circles.

"You left them _alone_?!" Pepper shrieked, rounding on Fury.

"Bruce needed new clothes!" The director insisted, ducking as Thor accidentally aimed a shot at his head. "The kid was naked!"

Bruce zoomed by and his muffled voice called out, "I have my underpants on!"

Pepper face palmed and cursed under her breath. "You could have left another agent in charge."

Fury paled and stuttered before regaining his usual tough guy composure. "This is not my line of work, Pepper. I am hardly to blame for this." He gestured around the room.

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll go get Bruce some clothes, you get this – " Pepper waved her arms around, "under control."

With that, Miss Potts hurried out of the room, leaving Fury to deal with the haywire limbs of Iron Man.

* * *

 **AN: So... since Vision will _eventually_ be in this story, I didn't think it would make since for Tony's current AI to be JARVIS; therefore, welcome FRIDAY into the story. Another continuity thing... I'm still ClinTasha so that's my canon for this story (we'll pretend Laura and the kids don't exist ;) ) Hope you enjoy! -CL**


	4. Chapter 4

**[ORIGINAL** **AN: Wow! Its awesome that you all like this so much! I'm glad someone besides myself things this is funny, haha. Okay, so... for those of you who have read my other stories, I decided to put Waverly in this story for you. For those of you who haven't read my other stories, here's a brief bio of Waverly... Waverly is my OC. She is Clint's adoptive sister and works for SHIELD as sort of Fury's secretary. In my story 'Loki's Match,' she is sent to Asgard to keep an eye on Loki during his imprisonment for Fury. Eventually, there's a Loki/OC pairing. (That's all I'll say on Waverly in case you want to read my other story and get her full story.) If you don't like Waverly, I'm sorry, but this is my story and no one is forcing you to read it. Though Waverly will be in this story it will still mainly star the Avengers, Fury, and Loki so fear not! Enough of my babbling, I hope you enjoy!]**

* * *

Chapter Four: In which a second Barton is baby-fied

Fury watched Pepper leave the room and shut the door. Then, he ducked as Thor swooped towards him once more. Fury gritted his teeth to prevent himself from growling. "All right!" He yelled. "That is enough! Tony, shut it down."

"You're not the boss of me!" Tony yelled, still stuck in his oversized helmet. FRIDAY was tempted to override her young boss and shut the machine down… but this was just too amusing. Maybe Tony had created her with a little too much intelligence.

Fury sighed and ran a hand over his face, a gesture he was doing a lot lately. Maybe direct orders weren't the way to handle this situation. Fury wracked his brain for memories of his childhood. An idea came to mind. "Hey, Tony," he said, trying to sound cheerful rather than angry, "How about you turn your suit off and I'll get you and your friends here some ice cream."

Bruce pried himself out of Iron Man's arm upon hearing the words 'ice cream.' Clint also toppled onto the floor, abandoning his pogo-stick of a leg. "Ice cream?!" They both said eagerly.

"Only if Tony turns off the suit," Fury answered, his voice teasing.

"Toneeeeeeeeeeee!" Clint whined. "Turn it off! I want ice cream!"

"Yeah Tony!" Bruce insisted. He stamped his little feet for emphasis.

Tony sighed and pulled himself from the helmet, falling to the floor. He sat against the wall with his arms crossed. "Fine. Only cuz I want some too."

"Good kid," Fury said. "Shut it down."

"FRIDAY," little Tony mumbled, "turn off the suit."

"As you wish young sir." It was almost as if FRIDAY was being sarcastic.

Slightly shocked with his good fortune, Fury allowed himself to relax a little. He walked over and picked Tony up. Tony squirmed at first, but eventually gave in and allowed the director to carry him across the room, where Fury picked up Thor in his other arm. Then, the super spy turned to the other two miscreants. "If you two want ice cream, you need to hold hands, follow me, and behave. Understand?"

Clint and Bruce exchanged a quick glance, then quickly grasped hands and nodded.

"Good, now let's go." Fury crossed to the door and kicked it open. He was about three steps into the hall when he realized he was down one child. "Wait a minute. Where's Loki?"

Thor wriggled in Fury's grasp and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes, Thor?"

"I think my brother took 'avanage' of our chaos and left to create some 'missif.'"

"What?" Fury asked, raising his eyebrow at the young god. He couldn't understand toddler-speak.

"He went to cause missif."

"What are you talking about, Thor?"

"My brother is the god of missif! He is off to cause some!"

"Oh!" Fury said with realization. "Mischief!" The director paused. "Oh." It had finally hit him. "Son of a bitch."

"Bad word!" Bruce gasped, pointing at Fury. Tony and Clint simply giggled.

"Adults are allowed to say bad words sometimes." Fury sounded ages older than he was, the exhaustion of the day taking its toll. He shifted Tony so he was more comfortable holding the young genius, then set Thor back on the ground. He unclipped his communicator from his belt, pressed the button and held the device close to his mouth. "Agent Bar- " He caught himself. Saying 'Barton' would no doubt just lead to confusion, seeing as mini Clint was standing at his heels. "Agent Waverly, report to the debriefing room. Now."

First, static responded to Fury. Then, "Yes, sir."

"Hey!" Clint said. His little face was stuck between an expression of confusion and an expression of comprehension; it was an odd sight. "Waverly's my little sister."

Fury let out a snort of laughter. "She's more like your big sister now."

* * *

A short while later, Waverly Barton arrived at the debriefing room. She was, up until this point, not aware of the Avengers' current predicament. Of course, her eyes landed on Clint first. Despite him being 40-something years younger, she instantly recognized her brother. Her jaw dropped. "What in all of hell?"

"It's a long story," Fury said.

"Is that… Clint?"

"Yes," Fury sighed. "The gist of it is this: Loki did some magic, something went wrong and now they're all children."

"Good lord."

"Exactly. I've been keeping them in my room while the techs figure out how to fix this. Hill is in charge of the operation. Pepper is out getting Bruce new clothes."

At this, Bruce remembered that he was still in his underpants. His cheeks turned scarlet and he hid behind Clint. He still kept ahold of the tiny archer's hand, for fear he would lose ice cream privileges if he let go.

"So, what do you need me to do? _Babysit_?" Waverly could barely keep the terror from her voice. The thought of being in charge of six little super heroes, plus their arch nemesis did not sound fun.

"I need you to find Loki. He wandered off. Take Thor with you, he might be able to help. I'm going to take the rest of these guys to my room and then get them ice cream. Once you find Loki, I need you to keep an eye on all of them."

"Is Loki a kid too?" Waverly asked. This time, she could barely hold back a smile. Her, for lack of a better word, boyfriend as a child? This would be interesting.

"Yes. Good luck," Fury said. And he meant it.

* * *

Thor was clinging to Waverly's hand as the two of them searched the tower, looking for Loki.

"Where do you think he'd be?" Waverly asked.

Thor shrugged his small shoulders. "When we was eating lunch, he said he wanted more cookies."

Waverly nodded. "We'll check the mess hall, then." Bending down, Waverly patted herself on the back. "Hop on. We can get there faster if I carry you. Just don't hold on too tight, I'm not a god."

Thor scrambled up onto Waverly's back and carefully placed his arms around her neck. "Of course not. You are a girl. Girls are goddesses."

Waverly rolled her eyes but smiled. "You know what I mean." Once Thor was secured on her back, she quickly took off towards the mess hall.

The mess hall was on the ground floor of the tower with a small kitchen attached to it. This had formerly been Tony's kitchen, staffed by the billionaire's crew of gourmet chefs. Once the tower had been converted into a headquarters for the Avengers and some SHILED agents, the kitchen was converted into the mess hall it was now. A few of Tony's personal chefs remained on site to serve the occupants of the tower when needed. Said chefs were currently cowering under the kitchen cabinets, bowls and pots over their heads. Meanwhile, Loki had abandoned the now powered-down Iron Man appendage. He was standing atop one of the kitchen counters, brandishing a mini golden spear. Blue sparks of magic sparked from the spear's tip.

"You pathetic mortals shall serve me cookie! The god of mischief demands it!"

"Oh boy," Waverly sighed. She allowed Thor to slide off her back.

"Told you," Thor said matter-of-factly. He put his hands on his hips. "Loki is being a bad boy."

"Okay, you stay here. I'll take care of Loki." Waverly walked briskly into the kitchen, her brain scrambling to find a way to take control of this situation. "Loki!" She called.

The god froze and turned to face the agent. He blushed and attempted to hide his spear behind his back. Apparently, little Loki was still infatuated with Waverly. "My lady," he said in his high-pitched voice. "I just wanted to get cookies from these mortals. I shall share with you."

Waverly smiled and shook her head. "No, Loki. You can't bully people into giving you cookies."

"But I am Loki, god of mischief. Hoomans were made to serve me."

Rolling her eyes, Waverly walked over to Loki. "Fury is getting you ice cream. No cookies. Come on." She scooped Loki up into her arms and strode back over to Thor.

"But I want cookies!" Loki insisted. His lower lip jutted out in a pout and he began prodding Waverly with the side of his spear.

Waverly wrestled the weapon from his grip. "Loki, I said no."

In the agent's arms, Loki balled up his little fists and tears gathered in his eyes. "But I don't waaaant ice cream. I waaaant coooookies. I demand it!"

"If you be a good boy, I'll get you a cookie later." Waverly bent down and kissed Loki on the top of his head. "Deal?"

The little god blushed and wrinkled up his nose. "Fine."

"Good." Waverly shifted Loki so that she was balancing him between one arm and her hip. She held out her free hand to Thor. "Let's go."

* * *

Once all the Avengers, plus Loki and Waverly, were back in Fury's bedroom, order was restored. Waverly had managed to convince all the kids to sit around her in a circle on Fury's bed while she read them a story. Loki insisted on sitting in her lap. Just as Waverly was finishing up the tale of 'The Little Engine That Could,' Fury arrived with a tub of ice cream and some plastic bowls and spoons. A feeding frenzy that could rival a shark's promptly ensued.

It took a while, but after a lot of yelling, crying, and scooping of ice cream, Fury had served all the children. Bruce and Tony were eating their ice cream in a corner of Fury's bedroom. During the chaos of serving ice cream, they had swiped Fury's phone from his trench coat pocket. Currently, they were trying to hack into the secret files backed up on his phone. Or looking for games. It was hard to tell with five-year-old geniuses.

On the other side of the room, Clint had finally convinced Natasha to sit with him. The two little assassins were eating their ice cream, exchanging stories over what their favorite animals were. Steve waddled over to them with his bowl and joined in the conversation, excitedly babbling about monkeys.

Finally, Thor and Loki were seated beside Waverly on the bed, partaking in their sweet treat. Thor had commandeered the story book and was admiring the perseverance of the Little Engine. Loki was eyeing Thor's bowl with a frown.

"You got more than me." Loki said.

Thor looked up. "More what?"

"Ice cream. You have three scoops. I only have two."

"Nuh uh." Thor said.

"Loki," Waverly said, sensing impending doom, "Fury gave everyone the same amount."

"Do not lie to me. Thor has more!"

"Heehee," Thor giggled. "That rhymes."

Loki set his bowl down and stood on the bed, holding his hand out. "Give me yours. It's not fair that you have more. You always get more cuz Father loves you best.

"But Father isn't even here," Thor protested.

Loki wouldn't hear it. He furrowed his brow and huffed. "I want yours."

"No. It is mine!" Thor gripped his bowl tighter and turned away from Loki.

The god of mischief pounced at his brother, trying to wrestle the bowl from the god of thunder's hands. Before either Waverly or Fury could intervene, the simple little brawl turned into an all-out battle between the brothers. Thor smashed Loki's inadequate bowl of ice cream with his hammer. Loki magicked his spear back in his hands and was casting spells at his brother.

"Loki." Waverly lunged at Loki but he danced out of her way. Waverly tumbled onto the bed. "Loki, I said be a good boy."

Loki ignored her and jumped at Thor. Fury swooped in to intercept Thor, who was charging back at Loki. Fury only managed to flail ridiculously whilst Thor took a running leap off Waverly's back and landed on his brother.

Loki responded by pounding his little fist on Thor's back while simultaneously trying to aim a spell at him.

Waverly scrambled off the bed and pried Thor off of Loki. "Loki, stop it or you won't get a cookie."

Loki had finally aimed a spell. It was at that moment that Waverly had lifted Thor off of the tiny god of mischief. So, instead of hitting Thor, the spell hit Waverly. Waverly dropped Thor and fell back onto the bed. When she sat up, she was crying.

Fury swore. "Loki, what do you keep trying to do that makes you turn people into kids?!"

"I want my mommy!" Waverly wailed. She too, was now a child. She balled up her little fists and rubbed her eyes while she cried.

"I want ice cream!" Loki insisted.

"Oh lord." Fury said. As if things couldn't get any worse.


	5. Chapter 5

**[ORIGINAL** **AN: Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! It's awesome! I hope you enjoy!]**

Chapter Five: In which Loki becomes a brand of breakfast cereal

It took nearly an hour of rocking Waverly, but Fury had finally managed to calm the newest addition to his team of children. Waverly's sobs had given away to hiccups and the hiccups had eventually given away to soft little snores. He gently placed Waverly on his bed, then removed the ice cream soiled sheets. Tossing the bedclothes to the floor, he turned to Loki who was seated in the time out chair.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Fury whispered, not daring to wake Waverly.

Loki frowned and crossed his arms. "I have learned that you are a big fat meanie."

Fury sighed through his nose and rubbed a temple. "All right. Ten more minutes then." He left Loki and returned to the other kids, who were piled around the director's laptop, watching another movie. Pepper had since come back from Kids R Us, and thankfully, having thought ahead, bought a few outfits for each child. Who knew how long they'd be stuck like this? So, currently, all the kids were dressed in different colored footie pajamas, huddled around the computer screen. This evening's special feature? Dora. Fury had found this on Netflix and figured it would entertain the kids for a while.

Thor and Clint were transfixed. Natasha, Steve, and Bruce were mildly amused. Tony, however, was thoroughly displeased.

"The big red chicken is right behind her!" He said, pointing at the chicken in question. "Why does she need a map to find it?"

Clint angrily nudged Tony. "Quiet, Tony. Not everybody is a genie-us like you."

Tony huffed but shut his mouth. He had no desire to join Loki in the time out chair.

Fury knelt down on the floor beside the children. It was roughly eight o'clock in the evening. Fury was exhausted. He rarely got to go to bed so early in the evening, but with seven kids, he had an excuse to turn in early. "All right, guys," he said, closing the computer. "Time for bed."

"Awww. Do we have to Mister Furry? I wanna watch more Dora." Steve pouted.

"It's bed time." Fury said shortly. He gave up on correcting the kids on the pronunciation of his name. His tone left no room for argument; but children don't always understand tone of voice.

"I am not tired, Mister Furry! I shall stay awake a fight the creatures that come out in the night." Thor drew himself to his full height, which wasn't even three feet, and brandished his hammer.

"Thor," Fury said, even more sternly, "Everyone is going to bed. You can play tomorrow."

"What about Loki?" Natasha asked with an evil little grin. "He's still gots time out."

"Even Loki. It's bed time. Now."

The kids, minus Tony, heaved a collective sigh and trudged to the bed. They all clamored up and settled down beside Waverly on Fury's pillows. The director then transferred Loki from the chair to the bed, beside his brother. Loki promptly jumped up and crawled across the bed to lay on Waverly's side.

"I hope she kicks you off the bed," Clint said, snuggling up to his sister's other side.

"Enough," Fury said. "Sleep." He crossed the room to his closet and pulled out new sheets for the bed. After tucking the kids in and shutting off the light, he settled down in the time out chair and leaned his head against the back of the chair. Within seconds of closing his eye, he was asleep; and, for children who put up such a fuss about going to bed, the exhausted kids fell asleep as soon as the lights went out; Tony's chest piece acting as their nightlight.

* * *

Screaming was what woke Fury. Normally, he would have reached for his gun and identified the threat before neutralizing it with a bullet. Instead, he groaned and rose from the chair, stretching. The kids had awoken and were currently in the middle of a vigorous pillow fight. Steve and Natasha were crouched behind the tiny soldier's shield. Natasha would pop up at random intervals and whack her pillow at one of the other children. Clint, Loki, and Waverly had made a fort out of Fury's bedside table and they were each taking turns, darting out from behind their shelter to wallop their opponents. Bruce and Tony had teamed up, measured angles of trajectory and throwing their pillows at their foes. Meanwhile, everyone avoided Thor who had abandoned the pillows and was swinging his hammer around.

Fury put two fingers between his lips and whistled shrilly. The kids froze in the middle of their war. Fury put his hands on his hips and glared and the disheveled bed before him. "If you all clean up this mess by the time I count to ten, we can go have breakfast in the mess hall instead of being cooped up in here. Got it?"

The kids frantically nodded as Fury began counting. By the time he had reached ten, the pillows and blankets were back on the bed, though not as neatly as Fury would have liked. However, the director kept to his word. He lined the kids up, careful to put Loki at the front of the line, so he could keep an eye on him, and made them join hands. Natasha and Steve, the two most responsible of the children were at the end of the line. Fury knew he could trust them. Then, the director grasped Loki's free hand and led the kids to the mess hall.

While Pepper was out the day before, she also bought some groceries for the kids. Much to Fury's dismay, much of Pepper's shopping items consisted of high amounts of sugar. As if the kids weren't hyper enough. Fury managed to seat the kids all at a table, four on one side, four on the other. A slight argument broke out over who got to sit with whom. The result was that Tony, Bruce, Clint and Thor were seated at one side of the table with Natasha, Steve, Loki, and Waverly at the other. Fury then disappeared into the kitchen to retrieve eight plastic bowls and spoons. He gave each child their dishes, then vanished once more. He returned with a gallon of milk and a box of cereal. Once each child was served, he sat down himself to a plate of eggs and bacon.

"Mister Pirate Man?" Steve asked around a mouth full of cereal. "What are we eating?"

"Some cereal Pepper bought," Fury answered. "They're called Lucky Charms."

Tony promptly spit out his mouth full of food, showering the other side of the table with cereal crumbs and droplets of milk.

"What was that for?" Natasha pouted, wiping her face. Next to her, Steve's little face turned red with anger. Meanwhile, Loki plucked cereal out of his hair with irritation. Waverly was rubbing milk from her eyes.

"I'm not eating anything of Loki's." Tony said. He threw down his spoon and crossed his arms.

Fury groaned and distributed napkins to the side of the table that was bathed in Tony's half eaten breakfast. "Tony, what are you talking about?"

"You said we're eating Loki's charms."

"If these are my charms, I should get all of them!" Loki shouted. He stood on the bench and demanded the other children's bowls of cereal.

Clint defended his bowl as if it was his life. "No! I like these charms."

"They aren't Loki's charms," Fury called over the increasing madness.

Thor also stood on his bench. "Loki, I demand you share your charms with my friends. You know what Mother said about sharing."

"I do what I want!" Loki stamped his foot before climbing onto the table itself. He snatched up Bruce's bowl, which of course was a mistake.

Little Bruce Hulked out, ripping the feet and tearing the arms of his footie pajamas. He too took to the table and grabbed Loki in a headlock. "Hulk want charms!"

"Lettem go!" Waverly shrieked, her eyes filling with tears.

"Oh for the love of..." Fury mumbled. "It's only breakfast and they've managed to cause a scene."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Okay, so when I originally wrote this chapter it was almost Christmas so please don't hate me for posting a Christmas chapter in September XD**

 **[Original AN:** **Okie dokie (Loki) guys... I'm on Christmas break so all my stories will be updated soon and hopefully there'll be multiple updates for each story before I start school again. Since this story is easiest to write, I decided to update it first. Next chapter, the kids get to celebrate Christmas. A reviewer (ElliGordon)** **asked me to put Jane in the story so she'll be making an appearance. A couple of you have also made suggestions and I'll get to those once I wrap up the Christmas part (ha... wrap... no pun intended). Continue with the suggestions and as always, thanks for the reviews! =] ]**

Chapter Six: In which the snow starts to fall

After more cereal throwing, milk spilling, crying, and of course, Fury shouting, the breakfast madness had finally calmed down. Fury had convinced Tony that the cereal was not, in fact _Loki's_ Charms. He found that rocking little Hulk in his arms whilst singing 'You are my Sunshine,' soothed him enough so that he reverted back into the tiny Bruce Banner. That indeed was a sight. Several SHIELD agents who were also in the mess hall recorded the incident on their phones. Fury said if he ever found himself on YouTube, he'd break every one of their hands. Bruce started crying at this and Natasha and Waverly ducked under the table in fear. Steve stood up and lectured Fury about bullies.

Finally, everyone was calmed down, fed, and somewhat under control. Fury led his team of children back upstairs and to his bedroom. Surprisingly, with little difficulty, he convinced the kids to get dressed and sit quiet on the bed while Fury prepared a movie on his laptop. Meanwhile, Pepper checked in.

"How's everything going guys?"

Fury glanced up from his computer screen. "I'm sure you heard of the breakfast disaster. Never buy that cereal again."

Pepper chuckled. "Noted. By the way, you'll have to perform that song for me sometime. I heard it was quite the performance."

Fury glared at Pepper. "Miss Potts, do not mention that again.'

Pepper rolled her eyes. She crossed to the bed and sat at the edge. Little Tony scampered over and sat in her lap. He began lightly tugging at her hair. "You're pretty Pepper."

Pepper giggled. "Why aren't you the little gentlemen."

"I'm rich too!" Even as a child, Tony's arrogance shown through brilliantly.

Fury stood from his desk and placed the laptop on the bed. "Movie's ready," he called.

"What are we watching?" Pepper asked. "If it's a movie I like, maybe I'll give you a break for a while."

"Something I found under the 'kids' section on Netflix," Fury answered. "Thomas the train… or something."

"How about something more festive?" Pepper suggested.

"What do you mean?"

Pepper picked Tony up off of her lap and balanced him on her hip while she walked over to the window. She parted Fury's deep blue, almost black curtains and gestured out the window. "It's snowing!" Pepper said brightly. "The first snow of the season. It's finally starting to look like Christmas outside."

Fury had completely lost track of the time. With all that had been going on with his team-turned-children, he totally forgot that it was early December. Meaning Christmas was right around the corner. And Christmas seemed to be the magic word of the day.

As soon as the second syllable dropped from Pepper's mouth, all the kids pounced off the bed and ran over to the window in a miniature stampede. That is, all the kids minus Thor and Loki.

"Snow!" Clint yelled, hammering at the window.

"Oh boy!" Bruce said, bouncing with excitement. "Can we go play in it?"

"When is Christmas? Is Santa coming?" Steve was tugging on Pepper's pant leg, his eyes wide with excitement.

Fury groaned. He hadn't celebrated Christmas since he was a child. Presents, Santa Claus, the SHILED director and superspy didn't have the time for such childishness. And now Pepper had mentioned it to the children. And surely, more insanity would soon ensue. Strangely enough, right now Fury's favorite children were, dare he think it, Loki and of course Thor. The two were still sitting on his bed exchanging confused glances.

"What is this Christmas? I do not understand." Thor asked, looking from Pepper to Fury.

"And who is this Santa of which you speak?" asked Loki.

Waverly trotted over to the bed and climbed up to sit next to Loki. "You don't know Santa?!"

Loki shook his head.

"He's the most wonderfulest person ever! He brings presents to all the good girls and boys!"

Clint sniggered. "I guess that means Loki doesn't get anything since he's a bad boy."

Steve nodded knowingly.

Loki crossed his arms. "I deserve presents more than all of you."

"I still don't know what Christmas is," Thor pouted.

"It's the best time ever," Bruce said. "Santa comes Christmas Eve night and leaves us presents and we get to put up a Christmas tree and get candy in our stockings and play in the snow." Bruce rattled all this off in a quick, breathless voice of excitement.

Fury heaved a sigh. Bruce's idea of Christmas sounded expensive. And where did they have room for a tree in the SHIELD headquarters?

"But why?" Thor insisted.

"Cuz it's Christmas!" Tony shouted. "That's why."

"Mister Furry, can we go play in the snow?" Natasha asked, still staring out the window. It was sort of odd, really. The miniature assassin transfixed by something as innocent as snow.

"You don't even have winter coats," Fury said.

"Oh, no problem!" Pepper deposited Tony on the bed. "You guys stay here. Why don't you watch Rudolph? I'll run to the mall and pick up some winter clothes for the kids."

"What about my break?" Fury asked, desperation in his voice.

"When I get back, I'll take the kids out in the snow. I'm sure if I give Jane a call, she'll give me a hand with them." Pepper planted a kiss on the top of Tony's head, then bid everyone farewell.

"Turn on Rudolph like Miss Pepper said!" Clint commanded.

Fury sighed. "All right. Let me find it." He placed his laptop back on his knees and a few short minutes later had successfully searched for and found Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer. He started the movie, put the computer back on the bed, then went to reclose his curtains.

"NO!" The kids, minus Loki and Thor who still didn't understand the Christmas spirit, all shouted. "We want to see the snow!"

Fury shook his head and abandoned his curtains. The movie started and though it had been years since he had watched this classic Christmas movie, he still recognized the iconic songs. The kids were transfixed, even Thor and Loki. Fury settled in his chair to keep his eye on them but his mind was wandering. Would the kids expect him to get them presents? He didn't know the first thing about shopping for children. Maybe Pepper could do it. And then there was the whole deal of the tree. Would they insist on one of those as well? Hill and the other agents needed to figure out how to undo this soon. Fury didn't think he could handle a holiday with eight children.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Again, I apologize for writing about Christmas in September XD Thank you all who've reviewed, especially new readers. Thanks for the follows and favorites as well. To my old readers, welcome back! :D I hope all enjoy!**

 **[Original AN:** **Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! This is the end of the Christmas part, so next chapter we'll get into more shenanigans. Just a note, I know religion can be a touchy subject with people, so if this chapter offends you, I'm sorry. You don't have to read it but since I'm the author and this it what I believe, this is what's in the story.]**

* * *

Chapter Seven: In which it's Christmas

By the time Pepper had returned with winter clothes for the kids, Fury had gone through 'Rudolph', 'Frosty the Snowman', and 'Santa Claus is Coming to Town'. The kids were now thoroughly overjoyed that Christmas was on its way. Even Thor and Loki were excited. If there was a good side to this new level of insanity, it was that the kids had finally stopped arguing and picking on each other. Instead, they were parading around Fury's bedroom singing Christmas carols. Fury wasn't sure which he preferred; the singing or the yelling. Before he had a chance to decide, Pepper had returned. With a cheer, the children descended upon her.

"All right! All right!" Pepper laughed. She went through her shopping bags, distributing outfits.

Loki wrinkled his nose at his green snowsuit and matching gloves. "I will not wear icky Midgardian clothes."

Thor was looking at his snowsuit with distaste as well.

Pepper turned to face the two Asgardian princes. "It's all we have. You'll get used to it." At that moment, Steve hopped over to Pepper, his feet stuck in his pant legs. She helped him fit into his suit, then helped a confused Bruce, who's head was stuck in his sleeve.

Fury begrudgingly stooped down and helped Thor and Loki get dressed. The two mini gods were befuddled by the zippers and Thor kept insisting that the gloves go on his feet.

Finally, everyone was dressed and ready for some play time out in the snow.

"I thought you were getting Jane to help you," Fury asked. He had the kids lined up behind Pepper, preparing to depart.

"She's meeting us at the park," Pepper answered. "While we're gone, why don't you pick up a tree and some decorations."

Fury groaned. "Seriously, Pepper? We're going to give them a Christmas?"

Pepper nodded. "They're kids, after all. It'll be fun!"

Shaking his head, Fury mumbled, "God help Tony if he ever marries you and fathers children."

Pepper ignored the SHIELD director. She led the children out of Fury's bedroom and down to the street where Happy was waiting with the car.

* * *

It was a short drive to the park. During the ride, Pepper led a Christmas sing along. Happy didn't know whether he should be amused or annoyed. Instead, he settled on astonished; he still couldn't believe that his boss was now a five-year-old. Once they got to the park, Happy helped Pepper with the kids until they found Jane.

When the astrophysicist saw the kids, her jaw dropped. "Pepper, I have to tell you, I thought you were crazy. Wow. I just can't believe it."

Thor pushed his way to the front of their small crowd. "My fair maiden!"

Jane giggled. "Aw, Thor! You're adorable."

Thor blushed and pulled the hood of his coat over his face.

"Thor's got a girlyfriend!" Clint teased.

Loki snickered. "A mortal one too. Haha."

Waverly balled up her little fist and punched Loki in the arm.

Loki frowned and rubbed his shoulder. "You don't count since I like you."

Waverly blushed and Clint rolled his eyes, saying, "You're a dummy, Loki."

"All right!" Pepper called. "That's enough. Why don't we build a snowman?"

And so, the kids began building a snowman. Steve and Thor rolled a giant ball for the bottom. Tony and Bruce formed the snowman's middle and had to have Pepper and Jane help them heft it up. Finally, Clint and Natasha made the head; it bore a strange resemblance to a certain Mister Furry… ah, Mister _Fury_.

After that, Pepper and Jane divided the kids up into teams for a snowball fight. It didn't occur to either of the women that starting a snowball fight with a bunch of super hero children and their archenemy was probably not the best idea. On Jane's team were Thor, Loki, Waverly, and Bruce. Pepper's team consisted of the rest; Natasha, Clint, Tony, and Steve.

Jane hid behind a tree with Thor.

"I still don't understand," Thor questioned. "This white, fluffy stuff is our weapon?"

"It's just a game, Thor. We're not really trying to hurt anyone." Jane explained. She bent down and rolled up some snow, handing the ball to Thor. "It's just for fun. You see Tony over there? Sneak up on him and throw your snowball."

"If you say so, Lady Jane." Thor waddled out from behind the tree, clutching the snowball to his chest. Once he was close enough, he flung the snowball at Tony. The icy projectile hit the tiny billionaire in the back of the head, toppling him face first into the snow.

"Hey!" Tony spat around a mouth full of snow.

Little Thor giggled. "Yes, that was fun!"

Of course, chaos then ensued. It didn't take long for the children to abandoned their teams and begin hurling snow at each other, regardless of allegiance. For the better portion of an hour, it was everyone against Loki, until Waverly finally caved and joined the mini god of mischief. Then, the kids decided to gang up Pepper and Jane. It took the two full grown women a lot of coaxing, including the promise of hot chocolate, before the kids finally ceased fire. Pepper invited Jane to come back to the tower with them, and then everyone piled into the car.

* * *

"No, no, no!" Steve stamped his feet. "You're supposed to get a real tree, Mister Furry."

Fury kneaded his head with his knuckles. The kids had returned and Pepper felt the need to give them hot chocolate. Now they were all hopped up on sugar. The kids were scrutinizing the Christmas supplies Fury had bought. Apparently, he had made a mistake. He bought a fake tree and the kids were displeased to say the least.

Bruce was crying in the corner. Pepper knelt beside him, trying to soothe him before he Hulked out. "Bruce, it's all right. Fury will go get a new tree."

"What?!" Fury gasped.

Clint stomped over to Fury and brought himself to his full height, which was an intimidating 3'1". "Yes. We hafta have a real tree."

Fury sighed. It sounded more like a dog growling. "Fine. I'll be back." The director stomped out of the room. If things continued this way, he'd also need to pick up a large bottle of alcohol to help him get through.

Meanwhile, Jane sat on the bed with Thor and Loki, explaining Christmas. "A long time ago, a baby named Jesus was born. We celebrate his birthday every year on Christmas."

"He must be really old," Thor surmised.

"But who _is_ he?" Loki persisted.

Steve, overhearing the conversation, padded excitedly over and climbed onto the bed. "Jesus is God's son! That's why we celebrate."

"We are celebrating gods?" Loki asked. "Then I demand my own day of celebration!" He jumped up on the bed. "All you mortals will give me presents. And cookies!"

Steve sighed and placed his hands on his hips. "But Loki, you're not a _real_ god. There's only one _real_ God."

At this, Loki pounced on Steve and the two tumbled off the bed.

Jane gasped and jumped off the bed to break up the fight. She pulled Loki off of Steve and hoisted the god of mischief into the air. Before she could issue punishment, Waverly stalked over.

"Loki! You be a good boy or no presents!"

* * *

Not too long after Thor and Loki finally learned about Christmas, Fury returned. He had bought a real tree this time, and the kids were overjoyed. The next hour consisted of setting up the tree in Fury's bedroom. The tree had been placed in the corner, then Pepper and Jane hung the lights. The kids then bounced around, hanging the various decorations. Last, but not least, it was time to place the star on the top.

"Who wants to put the star on?" Pepper called with a smile.

Fury groaned. He could sense what was coming.

A chorus of 'me's' answered. Clint was hopping up and down, waving his hand in the air. Natasha stuck out her lower lip, using her little girl charm to her advantage. Waverly kept saying, "Pretty please with sugar on top." Bruce, Tony, and Steve were all competing with each other to see who could stick their hand up the highest. Thor, the little flirt, was trying to convince Jane he should be the one to put the star on top. Meanwhile, Loki snuck away and dove into the box of Christmas decorations. He located the star and crept to the tree before anyone noticed what he was doing. Standing on Fury's chair, he struggled to reach the top of the tree.

"Hey!" Steve exclaimed, finally having noticed Loki. "No fair!"

Thor immediately ran over to his brother. "Loki, I shall put the star on top!" Thor launched himself at Loki and the two mini princes began fighting over the star.

It didn't take long before Clint, Steve, Tony, and Bruce also jumped into the fray. There was lots of hair pulling, name calling, and everyone got whacked with Thor's hammer at least once.

Natasha and Waverly exchanged a glance. "Boys." Natasha sighed.

"Tell me 'bout it," Waverly affirmed, shaking her head.

Pepper and Jane couldn't help but laugh. Fury, however, grumbled before he dove into the fight and broke up the boys. He retrieved the star, holding it high above his head.

"All right!" He bellowed. "We will decide this fairly. We'll vote on who gets to put the star on top."

Voting ended in a tie, to no one's surprise; with each child voting for themselves.

Fury tried another approach. "How about we choose between Loki and Thor? They've never had Christmas before."

Though they didn't like it, the rest of the kids admitted this was fair.

"Okay, we'll vote again but you can only vote for Thor or Loki."

The votes were tallied as such: Thor received four votes, leaving Loki with a total vote count of… four. Fury sighed. "Do you think you two could put it on together?"

Thor and Loki looked at each other. Without hesitation, Loki shook his head but Thor nodded.

"Come on, Loki! We are brothers!"

"But I don't like you."

Thor huffed. "Loki!"

Loki stuck his tongue out but gave a grudging, "Fine."

Fury picked up Loki while Jane picked up Thor. Each little Asgardian had a hand on one side of the star. Together they precariously perched the star on top of the tree.

Finally, they were done decorating.

* * *

Before Fury knew it, Christmas had arrived. He was awoken early Christmas morning by shrieks of delight. During the night, Pepper had snuck in and placed wrapped presents under the tree; acting as Santa. The kids had discovered their presents and were now running around the room, screaming with excitement.

"Can we open them, Mister Furry?"

"Please, please Mister Furry!"

"If I don't open 'em now I'm gonna die!"

"Yes, all right," Fury yawned.

In a flash, Fury's bedroom floor was covered with bits of wrapping paper, ribbons, and bows. Each child had one gift, even Loki. Fury still wasn't sure what possessed Pepper to buy him a gift. In no time at all, Fury had freed all the toys from their packaging and distributed them to the children. It was peaceful, actually; each kid playing with their new toy.

Tony had an old fashioned GameBoy, which he took apart, instead of playing with, to make a projector. He was now making shadow puppets on the wall.

Waverly had gotten a baby doll. She was busy cradling the doll in her arms. Natasha looked on with confusion for a while, before she returned to her gift; a Nerf Gun. She and Clint, who had also received a toy weapon, were having a war.

Bruce and Steve both got coloring books and crayons. Bruce's coloring book had pictures of animals, while Steve's was pictures of super heroes; the Avengers included. Steve was currently coloring a picture of… himself.

Thor had gotten Legos; which he was pounding together with his hammer. This may or may not have been Pepper's intention when purchasing the gift.

Finally, Loki had received an Easy Bake Oven. Now, this would seem odd, but Loki was busying himself with making cookies and the little god of mischief couldn't be happier.

Fury didn't know if he was getting used to the kids or if he finally had lost his mind, but he was actually enjoying himself. It was like when he was a child. It was nice, not having to worry about evil villains or weapons contracts or aliens invading Earth.

Fury was most shocked when Loki waddled over to him. "Cookie?"

Loki then ran around the room distributing his cookies. He, of course, saved the best for himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Okay so forgot to give credit in the last chapter to CovenantGirlLoki and Lupin Fan1 for their suggestion of Loki and Thor arguing over who got to put the star on top of the tree.** **This chapter was inspired by several different reviewers who wanted to see the baby-Avengers at a pool/water park and a guest reviewer who suggested the idea of a New Year's party. Also SmoresandHoney requested the addition of Coulson so he'll be in an out of the story from now on. Thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites :) I hope you enjoy!**

 **[ORIGINAL AN:** **AN: I had a few requests so I combined a few of them in this chapter. I'll get to the other suggestions after this. If you think of anything else you wanna see, let me know! I was watching Big Bang Theory while watching this, hence Pepper's code name... I hope you like!]**

* * *

Chapter Eight: In which the kids go to the water park

Christmas was winding down and New Year's Eve was fast approaching. Though not as excited about this holiday as they were with Christmas, the kids were bouncing off the walls. If Fury was asked one more time if they could go to Time's Square to watch 'the big disco ball' drop, he might actually snap. To add to Fury's already dangerously high stress levels, he had been invited to a SHIELD New Year's party at an indoor water park and resort about an hour outside the city. How the director failed to realize his employees were planning this, in his opinion ridiculous, event escaped him. Though Fury was not the partying type, he desperately needed some time away from the kids before he began pulling his nonexistent hair out. Plus, his room was starting to feel like a cell; he needed to get out before he lost what little remained of his sanity. During lunch three days after Christmas, he called Pepper up to his bedroom.

The kids were eating fish sticks, huddled around Fury's computer, watching Blue's Clues on Netflix. Meanwhile, Pepper was reading over Fury's invite.

"Miss Potts," Fury pleaded. "I am not one for frivolity, but I need a break from this." Fury waved his arms around the room.

Pepper stifled a giggle as she looked around the room. The Christmas decorations were still up, though the mini Avengers had used most of them for toys, so ornaments and garland were scattered about the room. Fury's blankets and pillows were strewn about the room and tiny articles of clothing covered in crayon marks and peanut butter littered the floor.

"Here's a thought," Pepper said slowly, handing back the invitation to the director. "Why don't you go to this party, relax a little, and another of your agents takes the kids to the water park?"

Fury nearly laughed out loud. "All of them? In a water park?"

"I think it'll be fun. I can go too and help out."

Heaving a sigh, Fury felt too exhausted to argue. "All right. Fine. I'll see if Coulson can take them."

* * *

"Boss, I, uh, I don't think I'm suited for this line of work."

Agent Coulson and Director Fury were standing in the doorway of Fury's bedroom. Lunch was over so the kids were running around the room. Clint and Natasha had started a war with their Nerf guns. It was the two child assassins against everyone else; except for little Loki and Waverly. They were in a corner of the room, sharing mini cupcakes Loki had made with his Easy Bake Oven.

"You essentially baby sat Stark after we found him in that donut shop. This is… along the same lines."

Coulson cocked an eyebrow. "There're eight of them and they're _actual_ children. And one of them is Loki." At that moment, a Nerf dart flew across the room and stuck itself to the middle of Coulson's forehead. Coulson plucked the dart off his head and handed it down to an eager Clint who needed to 'reload before the 'emeny' could recover.

"Miss Potts will assist you," Fury said persuasively. "I trust no one more for this job."

Though Coulson dreaded the thought of babysitting seven tiny super heroes and their mortal enemy, he always trusted Fury's judgment. He wasn't about to turn down one of Fury's requests just because he was a little nervous. "I don't like it, sir, but I'll do it."

It was a struggle for Fury to contain his gratitude and relief. "Thank you Agent Coulson. I'll have Pepper meet with you to, uh, make arrangements for the… water park."

This was clearly one of the strangest mission assignments Fury had ever given and that Coulson had ever received.

* * *

The morning of December 31st was upon SHILED in the blink of an eye. Avengers Tower was still buzzing with activity (not everyone had the day off to celebrate), Fury was packing a duffel bag for his night's stay at the resort, and Pepper was gathering things that the kids would need for their stay.

"If anyone asks," Fury began for what must have been the tenth time in as many minutes.

"I know," Pepper interrupted with a hint of irritation. She looked up from the suitcase she was packing with tiny swimsuits and pool towels. "I run an orphanage and took the kids for a holiday. The reservations are under Amy Ferafowler, which is me. Agent Coulson is my brother, Fred, who's helping me with the kids. I've got this under control, Nick. I've had to cover up many of Tony's shenanigans before. Don't worry. I mean, everything was fine when Jane and I took the kids to the park."

Fury zipped up his bag. "I guess you're right." He handed Pepper a cell phone. "My number is speed dial one. Call if you need me."

"Got it." Pepper took the phone and slipped it into the back pocket of her jeans.

"And Pepper." Fury swung his bag over his shoulder and headed for the door. "Don't need me."

Pepper rolled her eyes but smiled. "Sure thing, Director Fury."

Just as Fury left his room for his kid free evening, a crash jolted Pepper's attention to the other side of the room. Coulson, who was getting the kids dressed and ready to go, was laying on the floor, a tiny snow boot jammed onto his fist and a winter coat covering his face. At his feet, Thor and Bruce were attempting to pry the agent's shoes off, seemingly to tickle Coulson's feet. Meanwhile, Loki was standing on Coulson's chest proclaiming that he had beaten the 'vile mortal.' Steve was trying to pull Loki off of Coulson by tugging on the tiny god of mischief's cape. Tony and Clint were riffling through Agent Coulson's jacket pocket, looking for his cell phone. Last but not least, Waverly and Natasha were standing nearby, dressed and ready to go, shaking their heads.

"Miss Potts," Coulson's voice was muffled under the pile of winter coats and children. "Some assistance please."

Pepper laughed but crossed the room and lifted Loki off of Coulson while brushing Thor and Bruce away from his feet. "Come on now guys, let Phil up. If you don't behave, we won't go to the water park."

A chorus of shrieks responded. "Water park!"

Bruce, Steve, Tony, and Clint proceeded to shove their little bodies into coats, gloves, and snow boots. Thor and Loki, who still in Pepper's arms, both looked confused.

"I still don't understand Miss Pepper. What is a water park?" Thor asked.

"You'll see when we get there. It'll be fun."

Coulson climbed back to his feet. "Fun. Right."

In no time at all, Pepper and Coulson had herded the kids into one of Tony's more inconspicuous limos, driven by none other than Happy. Pepper and Coulson each had a duffel bag for themselves and the suitcase containing the kids' clothes was in the trunk. Once all the kids were buckled in, Happy took off towards the resort.

* * *

Checking in had gone rather well. Coulson and Pepper had dropped off the luggage in the two adjoined hotel rooms they had rented. So far, their cover hadn't been blown. Pepper took Waverly and Natasha in one room to change, while Coulson got the pleasure of helping all six boys on his own. Natasha and Waverly both wore pink tank-inis. Waverly's had purple polka dots and Natasha's had red stripes. Natasha looked down at the filly skirt of her bathing suit. She scrunched up her nose and stuck her tongue out. Waverly giggled.

"I like mine!"

Natasha frowned. "I don't like pink."

Pepper then changed into her swim suit; a modest two-piece considering she was here with Agent Coulson. Pepper gave Waverly and Natasha each a pool towel depicting a Disney Princess before knocking on the door that joined their room to Coulson's.

"Phil? Are you guys ready?"

"In a second." Coulson called back.

Pepper then heard a crash followed by, "Loki, just put them on! Thor did."

"No!" Loki's little voice responded. "It has flowers on it!"

Pepper heard Coulson sigh. "They aren't flowers. It's Hawaiian… or something. Come on Loki."

After what sounded like a small struggle, Coulson came and opened the door. "All ready." Over his shoulder, Pepper could see Loki pouting on the bed, with his arms crossed. He was wearing green Hawaiian print swim trunks. Thor sat next to him, looking equally as uncomfortable in his matching red bathing suit. The rest of the boys were all dressed in similar trunks; Bruce's were extra stretchy in case he Hulked out, which Pepper and Coulson severely wished didn't happen in the middle of a crowded water park. Strangest of all was the sight of Coulson in bright orange swim trunks. Pepper had never seen the man in anything but a suit.

"Well, let's go!" Pepper said brightly. She gave the boys their towels, then led their strange group out of the room and to the water park.

* * *

"Now, you need to stay where we can see you. Don't talk to strangers and behave." Coulson gave orders to the children. But, kids being kids, they were all too excited to really listen. They ran off in various directions, eager to explore the water park. "Be nice to each other!" Coulson called after them.

"Why don't you sit at that end of the park and keep an eye out and I'll go over here?" Pepper nodded towards the opposite end of the park.

Coulson nodded. "Call if a situation comes up."

The indoor water park was equipped with several water slides, a wave pool, a lazy river, and a sort of tree house type structure with a giant water bucket at the top that dumped water every five minutes. Steve and Bruce took off towards the water slides. Finding the ones that they were tall enough for, the two boys began to race each other. Tony and Thor headed towards the wave pool, riding the manufactured waves in giant yellow inner-tubes. Clint and Natasha entered the lazy river to see who could complete it faster which was completely contradictory to the actually purpose of that particular attraction. Clint kept pushing Natasha's inner tube backward and shoving her under waterfalls. That left Loki and Waverly. The two walked hand in hand to the tree house and climbed up to the top.

"We do not have these on Asgard." Loki stationed himself at a squirt gun and aimed at little Midgardian children below him.

"I've never been to one before," Waverly replied. "Can I have a turn?"

Loki stepped aside and allowed Waverly to shoot down at the other kids. She saw that her brother and Natasha had finished their lap around the lazy river and were now climbing up the tree house. She took aim and fired at them.

"Hey!" Clint shouted. "That was mean Waverly!"

Waverly and Loki giggled. "That was fun." Waverly said.

Loki nodded. "You could be evil with me and have lots of fun fighting your brother."

Waverly frowned and sat on the wet floor of the tree house. Above her, the bell signaling that the bucket was about to spill began to ring. "I don't want to be evil Loki. Can't you be nice instead?" Before Loki could answer, Waverly looked up nervously. "Let's get outta here. I don't wanna get dumped on."

Just as Waverly stood to leave, the bucket began to tip over. Loki grabbed Waverly in a hug and told her to close her eyes. The two little kids were hammered by water and Waverly shrieked as the cold water drenched her. By the time the liquid assault was over, Clint and Natasha had managed to fight their way to Loki and Waverly's location.

"Ewww!" Clint stuck out his tongue and faked throwing up. "Loki and Waverly are hugging."

Natasha slapped Clint on the arm. "Oh be quiet."

Loki blushed and pushed Waverly away from him. Waverly was unfazed by Clint's teasing and instead brushed her wet hair from her face.

"Do you guys wanna race around the lazy river?" Natasha asked. "They got inner-tubes with two holes in 'em. We can be on teams."

"Yeah," Clint said excitedly, getting over his disgust. "You two can share one and we can share one."

Loki smiled evilly rather. "We will surely defeat you!"

The four kids bounded down the tree house and ran towards the lazy river. A lifeguard shouted after them and blew his whistle. "No running! Where're your parents?"

"I do what I want!" Loki called back. He then splashed into the lazy river and commandeered a two-person tube with Waverly. Clint and Natasha followed suit and soon the two teams were racing around the river.

After several hours of playing, Coulson and Pepper and rounded up all the kids and herded them back to the rooms for dinner. Pepper ordered room service and in no time at all, a cart piled high with chicken fingers, apple sauce, cookies, and juice boxes was rolled into the rooms. The kids were all wrapped in their towels and wearing tiny flip flops. Pepper and Coulson distributed the food, before finding their own dinner meals buried under the massive amount of chicken fingers.

Watching the kids eat, Coulson turned to Pepper. "You know, they really aren't that bad."

Pepper nodded. "They're kinda cute, aren't they? It's almost a shame that we have to change them back."

"Almost." Coulson insisted.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sooo... Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! In the past I used to personally reply to all reviews (or I tried to) just cuz I think it's nice so I'm gonna try and** **get back in the habit of that going forward. Now, for those of you who read the original "Adventures in Avenger-Sitting" this is when things start to... change. But... I'm not going to go into that part just yet (we WILL get there, just not so soon); for those of you who are new readers and confused right now, I don't want to spoil what we're going to be getting into later, but it will be fun so no worries.**

 **Last chapter I forgot to give a shout out to Shoyzz who actually did a drawing of little Thor and little Loki in their swim trunks to go along with the story. It's pretty awesome, you should check it out: / shoyzz . deviantart art / Gods - with - swim - suits - 4  
** **(just remove the blank spaces).**

 **I don't think I've missed any other shout outs or credits to reviewers but if I did I apologize and I do appreciate the ideas and suggestions.**

 **I think that's it. I hope you enjoy!**

 **[ORIGINAL AN:** **It's a little short. I'll try and update soon. Thanks for the reviews/favorites/follows/etc. I hope you like!]**

* * *

Chapter Nine: In Which this is an emergency

The kids had finished dinner. After talking to Pepper and Coulson, they decided to stay in the hotel room and watch the New Year's Eve ball drop on the hotel's flat screen TV. Thor, Loki, and Steve were all confused. None of them had seen the ball drop before. Thor and Loki, being from Asgard, had never celebrated New Year's before. Steve had never really seen the ball drop either; the event having not been broadcast due to the fact that TV's weren't really around before World War II. Then, during the war, the tradition was suspended due to war time black outs. So, naturally, it was the rest of the kids who were bouncing around the room explaining the event to the two princes and the super soldier.

"And then it goes boom! And 'esplodes'." Clint jumped off the bed and landed on Bruce, knocking him to the floor.

"Nuh uh!" Waverly argued. "It doesn't 'esplode'."

"Well it would be cooler if it did," Clint pouted as he extricated himself from the limbs of his tiny teammate.

"I bet I could make a New Year's ball that would 'esplode'." Tony then launched himself off the bed as well, knocking Bruce back to the floor. Honestly it was a miracle the little guy hadn't Hulked out yet. Pepper eyed the tiny doctor worriedly but he just grumbled as he pulled himself back off the floor. Tony was still going on about his exploding New Year's Eve ball. "It would be gold and shiny and when it reached the bottom it would go boom! And then red fireworks would shoot out."

Loki shook his head. "This all seems silly."

Thor nodded eagerly in agreement. "I don't get it."

"It's just a celebration marking the new year," Pepper said softly, brushing Thor's still damp hair from his face. "There's music and people cheer and celebrate."

"Yeah," Waverly hobbled over. "And then boys give kisses to pretty girls." She smiled slyly and got up on her tiptoes and leaned in towards Loki.

"Blech," Clint stuck his tongue out. "Girls have cooties." Natasha promptly punched him hard on the arm.

Loki blushed and subtly edged away from Waverly. "Um, why?"

Coulson, having changed back into his suit which, was much more comfortable in his opinion, strode over. "There will be no kissing. Not under my watch."

"How can somebody kiss under a watch?" Thor asked, the idiom going over his tiny, blonde head.

Pepper laughed. "Phil's right. No kissing. You're all too little. Now, let's put you all in jammies."

* * *

After much fussing in which pants were shoved on heads, wedgies were given, and Tony attempted to put a pink princess shirt on Loki, everyone was in their pajamas. Pepper turned on the TV and found the station showing the ball drop. Coulson distributed warm milk (hopefully that would put the kids to sleep once the ball dropped). It was only a few minutes to midnight. Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Waverly, and Tony bounced excitedly. Thor, Loki, and Steve still didn't see what the big deal was about. The kids watched as Taylor Swift performed on stage.

"She's pretty," Clint said.

"I thought girls had cooties." Natasha pointed out.

Clint blushed and refrained from further comments about girls. He also edged slightly away from Natasha, fearing more punching on his already sore shoulder.

The countdown had begun. Bruce and Tony jumped up and began shouting out along with the TV. "Thirty, twenty-nine, twenty-eight, twenty-seven."

Waverly and Natasha jumped up and the four began prancing around the room, counting down together. "Twenty-one, twenty, nineteen."

After exchanging a glance with Loki, Thor began counting down, though he didn't really know why he was doing it. Clint joined in next, coaxing Steve to join in as well. They joined the other children and formed a parade that marched along the length of the hotel suite. Pepper, an amused smile on her face, joined in the countdown but refrained from the marching. She finally got Coulson to chime in as well. Lastly, Loki joined in.

"Ten, nine, eight."

"Forty-two!" …. Well…. Loki didn't exactly "join in." He was shouting out random numbers with a mischievous smile on his face hoping to mess the others up. "Ninety-eight. Seventeen."

"Five, four."

"Eleven. Eighty-one."

"Three. Two. One!"

At the end of the countdown, all chaos broke loose.

Clint yelled, "BLAST OFF!"

Natasha, Waverly, Pepper, and Steve yelled, "Happy New Year!"

Loki yelled out a random number; "Fifty-three!"

Thor didn't understand why everyone was yelling and simply stopped dead and looked around with an adorable confused expression.

Tony yelled, "FIRE!"

Bruce didn't like the noise and clamped his hands over his ears.

Coulson let out a mumbled, "Finally," that was drowned out by all the other noise. He couldn't remember the last time he shouted 'Happy New Year,' but it felt odd yelling. He didn't want to look foolish. He was a SHEILD agent for crying out loud.

It took Coulson a while to calm everyone down, even Pepper, but finally everyone was quieted again. Pepper, sense having returned to Coulson immense relief, convinced the kids it was bed time. She took Waverly and Natasha and tucked them into one of the beds in her room, then helped Coulson tuck in the boys in the adjoining room. Because Coulson took up one bed on his own and there were so many little boy super heroes/villain, Pepper took Steve and Bruce (she knew those two would behave themselves) and tucked them in beside Waverly and Natasha. Finally, Pepper got into bed herself.

"Good night," she called.

Waverly, Natasha, Bruce, and Steve answered with, "Night!" and Pepper heard the muffled responses from Coulson's room.

* * *

They had only been asleep for a few hours. It was around three in the morning when a restless Tony woke in the bed he shared with Thor, Loki, and Clint. He rolled over to try and get more comfortable and realized he was looking straight into a pair of bright, green eyes.

He stifled a startled sound but scooted back away from the eyes to the edge of the bed.

"Jeeze Loki. Whaddya starin' at me for?"

"I couldn't sleep." Loki said. "And I was bored. And you kept squirmin'. Worse than Thor's snoring."

In a show of impeccable timing, Thor gave a grunting snore that was much too loud for someone of his size.

Tony looked over Loki's shoulder to see Thor laying on the other side of the mini god of mischief. Clint was on the far side of Thor, also awake.

The little archer propped himself up on his elbows to look over at Tony and Loki. "How can anybody sleep with Thor snoring like a… like a…"

"Bildschneip?" Loki suggested.

Tony and Clint exchanged a confused glance in the dark. "Well," Clint said, "I was gonna say 'lelepant'."

Now Loki looked confused.

"Let's just say he's loud." Tony said.

Clint and Loki nodded.

"How can Mr. Coulson sleep through this?" Clint asked as Thor gave another grunting snore that seemed to shake the entire bed.

Tony shrugged. "I saw him stick cotton balls in his ears before I closed my eyes." Tony stuck his fingers in his ears.

"Well… so what are we gonna do now?" Loki. asked. "I'm bored." His tone bordered on whining. "And I'm not sleepy."

"Me either." Clint agreed.

"We could go have some more fun?"

The three boys sat up suddenly in bed at the sound of a fourth voice in their conversation. This one female. Squinting through the dark, Clint realized who it was first. "Sissy? What are you doing in here?"

Waverly shrugged and tiptoed the rest of the way to the boys' bed. "Miss Pepper turned all the lights off. I don't like sleeping in the dark. It's scary. So, I came to find my big brother even though he's not so big now."

Clint nodded. "Well you won't sleep much here. Not with Thor snorin' like a 'grizzy' bear."

"I thought it was 'lelepant'?" said Loki.

"I thought it was… bi-… blid-… billsnip?" Tony struggled with the Asgardian word.

"Whatevvvverrrr," Clint groaned. "It's looooud."

Loki's focus switched back to Waverly's initial comment. "What kinda fun?"

Waverly shrugged again. "I just wanna go play in the pools again."

The three boys exchanged glances.

"I do wanna play in the tree house again," Clint said.

"Without grownups telling was what to do," Loki added.

"But it's closed."

All four kids jumped at the addition of a fifth voice. Waverly spun around and the boys looked over the top of her head to see who else was speaking. It was Natasha.

"What?" She said when all five simply stared at her. "You think that door is keeping out the 'grizzy' bear-'lelepant'-parsnip snores?" The tiny assassin also mangled the Asgardian word.

"I just thought you were a goodie-two-shoes like Steve." Tony said.

"Yeah," Loki said with suspicion. "You always tell on us."

Natasha stuck her tongue out at them as she walked over to stand beside Waverly. "I only tattle when you're mean. It doesn't mean I don't like to play and have fun too."

"Well are we gonna go and have fun or what?" Clint asked.

"I said, it's cloooosed." Natasha said speaking as if Clint wasn't too intelligent. She put her hands on her hips. "Everyone is 'sposed' to be sleepin'."

"I think I can get us in." Tony said. He rolled on his stomach and slid off the edge of the bed, his little feet wriggling in midair a moment before he dropped to the floor. "It's just a giant machine. Like my suits. I know howta work machines."

Clint nodded and gave Natasha a knowing look. "He is a 'genie-us'." He also slid off the bed and moved to stand so Natasha was on one side and Waverly on the other.

Loki scrambled out from under the covers and hopped to the floor as well.

With all five kids standing on the floor, Tony looked around at them with excitement. "So, are we gonna go then?"

The four remaining children exchanged glances then all nodded vigorously.

"Okay! Let's go!"

Tony turned to lead the way to the door but Clint stopped him. "Wait! If we're gonna walk in the dark we should hold hands so we don't get 'seprated'." He held one hand out to Natasha and grabbed one of Waverly's hands with his other.

Natasha gave him a curious glance before shrugging and taking hold of Clint's outstretched hand.

As soon as she turned her head to look for and take hold of one of Tony's hands, Clint gave a toothy grin; the sneaky little flirt.

Loki finished up their little line by taking hold of Waverly's free hand.

Tony gave a sigh of irritation. "Okay. Are we ready now?"

They all nodded.

"Okay, com'on."

As Tony turned to take off, he nearly trod on Steve's foot. The little super soldier had awoken and snuck into the adjoining room to see what was going on. His hands were on his hips and he was glaring at Tony with a frown on his little face.

"Are you guys gonna go and be bad?" Steve asked. "I'll tell Miss Pepper."

Skilled at lies, even at a young age, Loki was the first to respond. "'Course not. We are gonna go play down in the pools room. Mr. Coulson said we could long as we held hands."

Steve's eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Really?"

Natasha picked up on the lie next. "Yeah," she nodded, "he told Tony if we couldn't sleep that we could go play instead. That's why Tony is leading."

Steve still looked suspicious but he was more likely to believe Natasha than Loki. "Welllll…" he said slowly. "I guess if _you_ say so, 'Tasha." His little fists dropped from his hips. "But. I better go with you and make sure you don't cause trouble."

Waverly nodded, eager to keep Steve in a good mood and on their side so he didn't tattle on them. "Good idea. But hold hands."

Loki, the end of the line, held out his open hand."

Steve's little face scrunched up in disgust but he grabbed Loki's hand anyway and the six of them took off into the quiet hallways of the resort.

* * *

While the other six children were making their way down to the ground floor and the waterpark, little Thor rolled over in bed, his snoring having stopped just five minutes after the others left. He sleepily wiped drool from his mouth, eyes still closed, and mumbled out to his brother. "Loki? Loki, I have to go potty. Do you know where it is?"

When silence answered Thor, he reached out to where he knew his brother was laying. But there was nothing there. Thor opened his eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them with tiny fists. "Loki?"

But his little brother wasn't lying beside him. And little Iron Man wasn't in the bed either. Thor turned around and saw little Hawkeye was gone too.

Thor whipped his head back and forth, confused. "Loki?" he said, a little louder this time but still and whisper. "Loki are we playing hide and seek? Why do you never tell me when we're playing hide and seek?"

But the room was silent.

Thor looked over at the next bed. Mister Coulson was still asleep. Thor briefly considered waking him up and telling him Loki, Tony, and Clint were gone. But he didn't want to get his friends and his brother in trouble. So instead, Thor climbed down from the bed. His need to potty was forgotten as he looked around the room for his brother and the others. He looked under the beds, in the closet, in the bathroom (which he finally found but had since forgotten the need to use it), he even checked the chest of drawers. Nothing. Then, the little god of thunder noticed the door to Miss Pepper's room was slightly ajar. He tiptoed inside.

Miss Pepper was asleep in one of the beds. And in the other, where he should have seen four lumps under the blanket, he only saw one. Carefully and quietly, Thor climbed onto the bed. Natasha, Steve, and Waverly were missing. The only one in the bed was Bruce who was fast asleep. Thor shook him on the shoulder to wake him.

"Whaaa…?" Bruce groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Issit mornin' already? I'm still sleepy." When Bruce finally focused on what woke him, he saw Thor and was immediately confused. "Thor? What are you doing here?"

"I can't find the others." Thor said.

Bruce was still confused. "They're right here." He looked around the bed and his little eyes widened and he became instantly awake when he realized the girls and Steve were gone. "Where'd they go?"

Thor shrugged. "I dunno."

"We should wake up Miss Pepper," Bruce said, sensible even as his younger self.

Thor shook his head vigorously. "No! I don't wanna get Loki and my friends in trouble."

Bruce sighed and bit his lip as he though. "Well… okay… I guess. But we should go find them."

Thor nodded to that. "Make sure they aren't making trouble."

Bruce gave another sigh, this one exasperated even for a five-year-old. "But they prolly are."

And so, the tiny scientist and the mini prince also took off into the wee hours of the morning.

* * *

The sun was just spilling over the horizon and into the hotel room windows when Pepper awoke. She sat up and stretched before looking over to the bed beside her. "Wakey wakey, kiddos."

In the adjoining room, Coulson's wake up wasn't quite so peaceful. He woke to a high-pitched scream. He burst into Pepper's room, gun held aloft, while Pepper switched on the lights, clutching her comforter around her.

"What's going on?" Coulson asked. Then, he saw that the bed next to her was completely empty. His eyes widened and he wheeled around to look back into his room. The bed beside his was also incredibly empty. "Oh shit." He turned back around so fast he nearly gave himself whiplash. "Where are they?!"

"I don't know!" Pepper all but shrieked. "We have to find them, Phil!"

The two adults then spent the next five minutes tearing their respective hotel rooms apart, floor to ceiling.

"They're not here!"

"Oh my god, what do we do?!"

"We…" Coulson actually gulped, "We have to call the director."

Pepper pulled out the cell phone Fury had given her. "I think this qualifies as an emergency."


End file.
